5th Times the Charm
by ladynightshade1
Summary: Sam wanted Mercedes back and he wanted her bad. Yes, she had a non deserving boyfriend who he thinks that doesn't deserver her and knows that she doesn't have any real feelings for. But he respected her wishes… for now.
1. Mission 1 White Chocolate

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is a five shot ( or would this be called a drabble?) thats been in my head for sometime. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee.**

**Mission one- White Chocolate**

Sam wanted Mercedes back and he wanted her bad. Yes, she had a non deserving boyfriend who he thinks that doesn't deserver her and knows that she doesn't have any _real_ feelings for. But he respected her wishes… for now. For the past few weeks he's been back, Sam has kept his distance but he has been planning to win Mercedes back- in a big way.

Mercedes favorite treat were tatertots, but her guilty pleasure was White chocolate. Over the summer Sam learned that most stores in Lima didn't carry the rare chocolate outside of Christmas and Valentine's day. For him this was a problem since the confection was a key element in his plan. Sam had been in every single bakery, box store, and conner store in Lima trying to find a single morsel.

"- so when do you usually get your shipment? Mid January? Is there anyway you can get it before then? No, oh okay… well thanks anyway. Bye now"

Sam hung up his phone with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm never going to find this damn chocolate…"

"What chocolate?"

Sam looked up at Finn walking over to the fridge. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was close to 4pm. He started his call marathon around 11 this morning.

" I'm trying to get a couple of bars of white chocolate for Mercedes" said Sam closing the phone book.

" Ah the whole 'project win Mercy back', but why white chocolate? Don't tell me your going to try to strip for her?" said Finn across from him.

" No man, she doesn't even know about that… at least not yet" said Sam,

" Mercedes favorite candy is white chocolate, especially the cookies and cream one"

" Is there a connection between that and your stripper name?" asked Finn

"Dude… thats kinda personal…" said Sam uncomfortably

" Sorry…" he said ears turning red.

"yea, so I'm just having a hard time trying to get things perfect" said Sam as he picked up his things from the kitchen table.

"you'll get her back, I know it" said Finn

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked down the hall to her locker. It was a packed first half of the day with her more challenging AP classes and no breaks. All she wanted to do was sit in the cafeteria for one or two periods and relax until she has to do to her throw away classes. She spun her lock to her combo, opened her locker and dropped her books into the locker. Only when she turned to touch up her lip gloss in locker mirror did she see it. There was a cluster of Cookies and cream minis in a shape of a heart taped to her locker door. There was also a note under it, replacing her picture of Shane.<p>

_"A little birdie told me that you loved these chocolate- S"_

Mercedes smiled. She didn't remember ever telling Shane that she liked Hershey's cookies and cream, but extra points for him for finding out. A little voice reminded her that only Sam knew that, but she quickly told herself that he wouldn't know her locker combo- it couldn't be him. " I'll have to give him a little kiss for that" whispered Mercedes as she walked to the lunch room.

When she got to the lunch room, Mercedes spotted Shane straight away sitting at a letterman jacket clad table with his fellow linemen. She also spotted Sam too, his eyes locked on to her once she got on the line. The Blonde smirked at her, giving her a little once over. Mercedes suddenly became really interested in her lunch tray. She didn't want him to see the slow smirk that was forming on her lips. She walked past Sam's table, giving a little wave to the Glee guys with him.

"Looking good Ms. Jones" Sam called out.

Mercedes looked back playfully at him and continued towards Shane.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea so I charged forward and- oh hey sexy" said Shane turning toward her suddenly, grabbing her hand.

" Thanks for Cookies and cream" said Mercedes smiling at him, " now I have a afternoon treat "

"Hm? What Chocolate? Aren't I enough for you" giving her a look that she guess was suppose to be sexy.

"You didn't leave anything in my locker?" She asked confused, _Could it really be Sam who left it?_

"you know, I think I must have just left some in my locker and I forgot. Want to get a table?"

"Me and the guys were just gonna talk over some plays before the game today" said Shane, "got to get into game mindset"

"Oh, okay, I'll just eat with the girls today. See you at the game" Mercedes gave him another small smile and headed off to a table full of Glee girls.

If it wasn't Shane leaving chocolates and notes in her locker, It had to be Sam. If this was his way of "fighting to get her back" he's going to try a little harder…

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hall with a bit more spring in his step. He knew Mercedes was starting to notice his little gifts around the school. She gave him a little glance when there was a cookie heart with dark and white chocolate chips in it on her desk a long with another note. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, but broke out in a grin when she turned back to their teacher. Sam has been leaving all the gifts himself ( it was hell trying to get her locker combo),but the last one he had to get some help.<p>

"Hey, your Sugar right?" said Sam leaning on the lockers. Sugar peaked out behind her locker door a little surprised.

"Oh, Trouty mouth! Whats up?" said Sugar.

Sam's face fell a bit, " My name is Sam…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I've been around Santana too long" said Sugar

" Yea… Can I ask you a favor? Your pretty close to Mercedes right?"

" Yea! Mama Mercy has always been very nice to me in the Troubletones" beamed Sugar

" Can you give her this note for me? Give it to her during Glee club, but don't tell her you got it from me okay?" said Sam handing her an envelope.

" Okay! Mercy has been very popular today, she's been getting so many gifts" said Sugar slipping the envelope in her notebook " is this from the same person?"

Sam gave her a confused look, _ Not too bright is she?_

" Uh, I don't know. I'm just a messenger" said Sam with a shrug, " Thanks Sugar, see you later"

Later on in the day, Sam walked into the music and took a seat behind Mercedes and Sugar.

" Hello ladies" said Sam

"Hi Sam" they chorused.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have something for you Mercy" said Sugar going into her bag and pulled out an envelope, "for you"

"What's this?" asked Mercedes, looking at it skeptically

"I don't know you should open it, I wanna see what it says" said Sugar scooting her chair closer to Mercedes'. With a little chuckle at Sugar she opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. Sam watched her closely, trying to see her reaction but only saw her fold the paper back up quickly.

"Well what did is say?" asked Sugar. Before Mercedes could say anything Mr. Shue came in and started the club.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in the stands cheering on the McKinley Titians for their first game of the year. She was elated at the fact that they were on there way to the playoffs thanks to her boyfriend Shane "The Bulldozer" Tinsley. She would blow kisses over to him when he would point in her direction after each sickening impact. Things were good, but for some reason she couldn't help but think about the note she got at glee club.<p>

_Meet me at the auditorium at half time. I'll be waiting.- S_

She watched as the clock ticked down to end the second quarter. Should she even go? She knew this "secret admirer " was Sam, what knew would he have to say? How many times does she have to say that she has a boyfriend and that she's happy- well, happyish….Mercedes headed down the stands to the field to see if she could at least see Shane for a bit.

"Babe!" shouted Mercedes over the band's half time show.

"Hey sexy, you saw me out there?" said Shane taking off his helmet

"Yea, amazing as usual. You're a monster out there" she grinned, " So what we're going to do after the game?"

"Since we are going to win, Breadstix of course" said Shane, "probably just going to be the team though"

"Oh, okay" said Mercedes, " I thought we could celebrate together"

" You can come with Diva, you know that" said Shane, reaching for her hand

She gave Shane a smile that felt more like a grimace, "I'll see how I feel after the game"

Mercedes walked into the auditorium, but no one was there except for Brad the piano man on the stage. She walked over to the stage and stood in the center. Right when she was about to ask Brad whats going on, he started to play a melody on the piano. Then a guitar and a voice she couldn't mistake

_I was wrong, I was wrong_

_Thinking my hear can be my own_

_I was strong , I was strong_

_When I had a reason to hold on_

_Let me fall, Let me fall for you…_

_Let me fall for you…_

Sam walked out from the backstage curtains with his guitar in hand along with Finn. She didn't recognize the song at all but it was so perfect for his voice and he sung with such feeling. He circled around her as he went through the chorus and stopped in front of her his eyes blazing. She could help but feel her hear skip a beat when he sung "_All the time all the time you where the one who got me through". _ By the end of the song Sam stopped playing and just sang

_Let me fall like a stone in the water_

_Let me crash like a plane out of the sky_

_Let me crash let me burn my heart out_

_Let me learn to fly_

Sam just stood there looking at her expectingly, waiting for any words from her.

"Sam… I- I can't"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please! Also the song that Sam sings to Mercedes is "Let me Fall for You" by David Cook.<strong>


	2. Mission 2 Turn My Swag On

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! This one should wet your whistle a bit better than the first! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...**

**Mission two- Turn My Swag On**

Sam has been feeling a bit deflated after Mercedes shot down his first attempt to woo her back in his arms. He didn't expect her to rush back to him, but he also didn't expect her reaction either. Sam could have swore his song tugged at her heartstrings; he saw it in her eyes but still nothing. He avoided her as best as he could as he tried to develop another master plan to woo her. As he was walking down the hall to his next class, he caught a whiff of vanilla and cinnamon. He looked up to see Mercedes…_ Man she looks beautiful today_, Sam thought. Sam always liked the way she would dress, but recently she's been pulling all the stops. Today she wore a cobalt blue tunic and leggings that highlighted all her lovely curves and her hair was in curls tumbling down her shoulders.

But that vision of beauty was interrupted by the very large guy next to her. It didn't register to Sam who he was to her until their fingers linked together and she gave him a smile…_ His _smilie. Sam clinched his fist remembering how Mercedes hand felt in his: small, soft and warm. How he used to clasp on to her fingers,kiss them and compliment on what ever bold color she had on her nails during the summer. How he would admire the contrast for their skin when they used link their fingers, sitting in the grass under the lazy summer sun… Sam hated the fact that this guy came and snatched up his lady. It was finally time to introduce himself to the competition.

" Hey Mercy", said Sam giving her a smirk, " Whats up?"

"On my way to class, where you should be too" said Mercedes as she continued to walk

"Locker stop" said Sam holding up some text books in his arm, " You look beautiful in that blue, gives you a uh... _familiar_ glow" Sam bit his lip and turned away, knowing she would get what he meant. Mercedes stopped in her tracks wide eyed, but before she could say anything, a big hand forced Sam back around.

"What did you say Blondie? I know your not talking to my girl!" said her boyfriend

"Your girl? I beg to differ, Mercedes is mine" said Sam looking at him dead in the eye. It was kind of hard to keep eye contact when his creepy pencil mustache was slightly distracting.

"_was_ yours!"

"If you don't watch out you ain't gon' have her either" said Sam, his accent creeping up

"Shane! Sam! Just stop it!" said Mercedes getting between them, pushing Sam farther away. He couldn't help but notice her hand lingering on his chest and brushing is abs. _Yep, you remember how this feels_ thought Sam.

"You better watch you back Blondie!" yelled Shane as Mercedes tried to pull him back down the hall.

Sam watched them and suddenly notice most of the passerby's in the hall were staring, looking back between him and Mercedes. He didn't really care, he wanted the whole school to know he was crazy about Mercy and willing to do any thing to get her back.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones was going to kill Samuel Clark Evans. She wanted to slap him into next week for even trying to challenge Shane, unless Shane got to him first. He was seething after Sam's challenge, constantly saying how he could "break blonde into little fairy pieces" and " you really did date that guy?". Shane even insisted that he should go with her to the class she and Sam shared together. Thats where she had to draw the line.<p>

" Shane, I'm a big girl, I can take care of Sam myself" said Mercedes at the class room door, " you do not need to miss class if you want that scholarship to Ohio State"

"If he even looks in your direction-!"growled Shane

"Go to class Shane…" said Mercedes walking in the class room.

Mercedes was distracted all through class knowing and feeling Sam stealing glances at her. She couldn't figure out how to end things officially with him. But every time she tried to think of some way to break it to him, her feelings would betray her. Mercedes couldn't help but be slightly giddy at the fact that Sam was willing to fight to get her back. All the memories of the summer and how good they were together… she almost wished she was the kind of person who would just up and leave their current squeeze for better. But she wasn't Quinn, or Rachel, or Finn, she couldn't do that to Shane. She cared about Shane too much to break his heart because her wonderful, sweet and hotter beyond hot ex boyfriend came back to town.

_Focus Mercedes…_ she thought to herself.

Once the bell rung she approached Sam's desk. First he smiled at her, but then his face fell when he realized her face was dead serious.

"We need to talk"

They walked into the now empty class room the Troubletone's used. She knew they wouldn't be interrupted or watched by wondering eyes ( especially Jacob bin Israel's…)

"So what did you-"

"You need to stop Sam" said Mercedes sternly, " you need to stop right now. I'm not kidding"

"But why? I'm just making Seamus fight for your heart" said Sam, " you too much of an amazing woman to be won over by someone like him so easily"

"His name is Shane" said Mercedes with a sigh, " and why do you think he won me over easy?"

"Because winning you wasn't easy for me" said Sam, " two full months to prove to you that I was so serious about you and one and a half months to give you all my love. And then our love was ripped at the seams" He closed the gap between them and was so close to Mercedes she could breathe his carbon.

"But you left" whispered Mercedes, tears stinging her eyes

"You know why I had to" said Sam, his callused fingers reaching for her small warm hand, " I didn't want to end it, I never did"

"I couldn't" said Mercedes snatching her hand away, " Sam if you went to a school in Kentucky you would have been snatched up so fast from me, it was the best for the both of us"

" But thats just what happened to me" said Sam, " It was no time when Bulldozer over here was talking about making coco babies with you! And I had to here it from Bin Israel from all people, online!"

"He was _here_ Sam! You weren't" sobbed Mercedes, " He helped me get out of Rachel's shadow! He told me to go and shine! He helped me and I love him for that"

Sam grabbed her face and kissed her, soft and desperate. Mercedes instinctually laced her fingers in his his hair, deepening the kiss.

"Mercedes, you have always been a star… you don't need a man to tell you that you are or when you need to go and shine" said Sam, his breath a ghost on her lips, " and I dare you to say that you love him more than me. Any feelings that you may have for this guy would never compare how you still feel for me… I am going to get you back Mercedes Patrice Jones"

Mercedes eyes fluttered a little as she came back down to reality. She watched Sam grab his book bag and walk away from her.

"See you in Glee"

* * *

><p>**** A few days later****<p>

Sam stood behind the curtains feeling a little jittery for this next performance. Earlier that week Mr. Shuster announced their assignment for that week was boy bands and girl bands of the 90's. Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Kurt grouped together to do the Spice Girl classic "Wannabe" and now Sam and the boys were up next. The song was perfect for how he was feeling about his and Mercedes' current situation. Sam knew when he tried the boy band thing on Quinn, it wasn't as successful but Mercedes is a different girl. Hopefully it would produce a better reaction.

They were in position, the curtains rose up, and Sam started singing

_I was hanging with the fellas_

_Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous_

_I was hoping that I never see you with him _

_But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him…_

Sam stepped out of the line and sung directly to Mercedes. Her face was a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

_'Cause I know the comptition's very slim to none_

_and I can tell by looking that he's not the one_

_He's not your type you said you like_

_His style is whack, clothes are bad_

_Come on, girl , let him go_

_I want you back_

Sam slid out the way for Puck to take the spotlight and fell into Mike's choreography perfectly, keeping Mike's note "to keep the swag on". They even added in some of Blaine's "boy band moves" since it was appropriate. Puck and Artie shared the bridge and they all sung together.

_It makes me ill _

_to see you give_

_love and attention at his will_

_and you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_to see you with him_

_oh,It makes me ill _

_to see you give_

_love and attention at his will_

_and you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_to see you with him_

Sam and Puck came off the sage as he continued with the first half of the verse

_Girl I know that we broke up _

_but that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder_

_'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya_

_And that other guy can't do nothing for ya_

They walked over to where Mercedes was sitting and Sam slid into the seat next to her

_I can tell that you don't really love that guy_

_But there's no need for you to go and waste your time_

_I think you know I love you more_

_Girl you got to let him go_

_I want you so just give him the boot_

Sam gave a big kick in the air and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh a little. They finished the song with great movies and even better runs between Artie and and Blaine. The boys received a standing ovation, but Sam was very happy at the fact that Mercedes had a smile on her face that she was trying to hide. He knew he got to her again today. But now it was time for Mercedes, Santana, Britney and Sugar to reunite as the Troubletones. They changed into sexy red dresses and the spot light shined on Mercedes. Sam had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. It hugged every curve of her hips and cupped her ample chest beautifully. Then she started the song with a beautiful note.

_When..._

_I had you_

_I treated you bad_

_Wrong my dear_

_But since, since you went away_

_Don't you know I sit around_

_With my head hanging down_

_And I wonder who's loving you_

Mercedes and the girl's notes and harmonies were so perfect, he wondered how the New directions won sectionals against them. The music came in and they started to sway their hips.

_Oooh, my first mistake was_

_I wanted too much time_

_I had to have him morning, noon, and night_

_If I would of known then_

_The things that I know now_

_I might not have lost the time I complain about_

Sam watched Mercedes sing with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. It was almost like she was purring the verse. She and Santana sang in unison for the chorus

_Don't waste your time_

_Fighting blind minded thoughts of despair_

_Hold on to your love_

_You gotta hold on_

_Hold on to your love_

_Ooh, ooh, baby hold on_

_Hold on to your love_

_You gotta hold on_

_Hold on to your love_

Santana killed the second verse and then murdered the ad lib with Mercedes till the end. If the assignment was a contest, the Ttones definitely won. That whole performance just made Sam want to get Mercedes off Shane's arm even more.

**A/N: Read and review please! The Songs used in this chapter was "It makes Me Ill" by NSYNC and "Hold On" by En Vogue**


	3. Mission 3 Fate's Clever Hand

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Two more chapters til Mercedes breaks down fully! lol**

**Edit: It seems that ate some of my words... it should be fixed now.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Mission three- Fate's clever hand**

Mercedes sat in a small booth alone at Breadstix on a Saturday evening. She was dressed in a mint green flowy top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a wavy high pony, face made up, jewelry decorating her ears and wrist. She looked too good to be sitting there by herself as other couples enjoyed their dates. She took another look at her phone to check the time: 8:25. An annoyed sigh escaped her glossed lips. She and Shane was suppose to meet up after one of his other college football meetings in the early afternoon. They were going to have the whole day to themselves, reconnecting after the very busy post season and to celebrate the Titian's championship. Mercedes was looking forward to going to Lima's Winter carnival, dinner and just having a chance to spend some quality time with her boyfriend that didn't involve football. But when she was getting ready that afternoon, Shane called her saying that he's going to be with the recruiter all day for an impromptu "new players" lunch. So she just had to settle with dinner, which was still nice… she guessed. Shane was suppose to pick her up at 7:15, and dinner should have started at 7:30. But Shane was running late, so Mercedes hitched a ride with her parents, who were off to their own date night. She has now been waiting for him for an hour now and just got her second basket of breadsticks. Usually they won't give you another basket, but Mercedes though that her waiter thinks she gotten stood up.

" Can I get you anything else while you wait?" said the waitress

Mercedes looked up at the older woman and then at her watered down,half drunk ginger ale.

" No, I don't think he's showing up" said Mercedes, reaching for her wallet.

"I'm sorry sweetie" she said, " was this a first date?"

"No, it was my boyfriend…" said Mercedes through her teeth. She was really upset at the fact that she got stood up by her own boyfriend and could not wait to rip him a new one.

" 'Cedes?"

Mercedes looked over her shoulder expecting the only person she ever allowed to shorten her name like that.

" Sam? What are you doing here?" said Mercedes.

Sam was dressed in a basic white T, dark jeans and some chucks with his jacket in his hand. He wiped his hands on his jeans as he grinned down at her.

"I was going to ask you the same question, but since you look extra beautiful tonight, I'm guessing you have a date" said Sam.

Mercedes watched his green eyes take her in, from her ponytail to her black wedge booties.

" I did have a date, but my boyfriend seemed to have canceled on me with out telling me" muttered Mercedes

" What?" said Sam, his face scrunching up, " No, sit back down"

Mercedes gave him a confused look as he put his jacket in the opposite seat in the booth.

" Have a seat Cedes," said Sam pointing to her seat," their still having the special right, Val?"

" Already on it Sammy" said the waitress

Mercedes finally took a seat, now looking at Sam skeptically. _Is this another attempt? What did he do to stop Shane from getting to Breadstix? Who could have told him I was here?_

Sam took notice to Mercedes expression and asked her what was wrong.

" Who told you I was here? Kurt? Rachel?" said Mercedes squinting at him

" I had no idea you would be here" said Sam laughing at her, " I just got off of my dish washing shift"

" I didn't know you were working here" the accusation lifting from her voice

" Still have to support myself while I'm away from my family" said Sam

"Right…" said Mercedes, " How is your family? I miss them…"

"They miss you too…"

* * *

><p>Sam was really surprised to see Mercedes there at Breadstix. He did over hear her saying something about hanging with Seamus over the weekend, but he must really be an idiot to neglect her like this. How do you stand up your own Girlfriend? It took all of his power not to give her his " I can treat you so much better that this guy" speech, the more he listened to Mercedes tell him about their failed attempts to get together during the post season and how Shane has been ditching her a lot. Sam had to admit, he wanted to bust out in a happy dance when she told him that. Her boyfriend is pretty much giving Mercedes back to him. But Sam won't count his chicks before they hatch, he was just enjoying his time with his Ms. Pretty, giving her the attention she deserved. They laughed while Sam told her stories of his time in Kentucky ( skipping over the parts where he missed Mercedes desperately), how his parents were doing and how big Stevie and Stacie were getting. Mercedes told Sam what he missed at McKinley while he was away. About West Side Story, her yelling at Mr. Shue, and the formation of the Trouble Tones.<p>

" I can't believe that you didn't get the part for Maria" said Sam shaking his head, " what were they thinking?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Mercedes, taking a sip of her drink, " Technically they did give me the part, but I had to share it. I was sick of playing second fiddle to Rachel, so I didn't take it"

" If you did take it, you could have shown everybody that you're better than Rachel" said Sam, " I wish I got to see that"

He looked up at her, seeing realization washing over her face.

"Well they're going to start closing soon, wanna head out?" said Sam

" Yea sure", said Mercedes snapping out of her thought.

He helped Mercedes into her jacket and left a couple of bills on the table. They said goodbye to Val, who gave Sam a wink and mouthed _ She's beautiful._ Sam grinned at her and walked out into the brisk night.

" Do you have to go home right away?" asked Sam

" Well I don't have a ride back home, so I was just going to see if my parents were back from their dinner" said Mercedes reaching for her phone

"I'll take you home, but not right now" said Sam.

He grabbed Mercedes hand and started running down the street. Sam heard Mercedes squeak his name and linked her fingers in his. He grinned at her and couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she tried to run in her wedges. He started to slow down to a stop.

"I forgot that you were wearing heels" laughed Sam, " You didn't hurt anything did you?"

"No, I'm fine" said Mercedes catching her breath, " Where are you taking me anyway?"

" You'll see, but we need to get there fast" said Sam. He bent down on his knee in front of her.

" What are you doing?" said Mercedes confused

"Get on my back" said Sam

" I am not getting on your back" laughed Mercedes, " I might hurt you"

" Girl, stop. We can both know I can carry you and do a lot at the same time…" said Sam, his voice deeper and a touch southern. Mercedes looked at him a little shocked and got on his back. Sam linked his arms around her legs, gripping her kneecaps. He made sure Mercedes was comfortable, then he raced down the sidewalk. Sam stopped at a little park that had a little skating rink in the middle.

" its not the Winter carnival, but I always wanted to go ice skating with you" said Sam, " I never thought I would get a chance after I moved to Kentucky"

They got their skates and shakily got on the ice. Sam was not the best skater but he held his own. Mercedes on the other hand, was holding on to the handrail. Sam skated over to her to see if she was okay.

" Having some trouble?" asked Sam

" I'm sure I have told you when you tried to teach me how to swim, that Black people and water DON'T mix? Thats including it frozen too" said Mercedes glaring up at him. Sam laughed but suddenly got really quiet. Over the loud speaker there was the quiet beginning of a song.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most…_

Sam's heart skipped a beat. It was their song. The song where he finally built up the courage to ask Mercedes to dance, to act on the feelings he's had since he saw her. Sam noticed Mercedes for the first time a little bit after he got into the Glee club. It the football season was just about to start but it was still warm enough to have lunch outside. He was hanging out with Mike and Finn out on the field and then he saw her, all bright and colorful with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but grin at her, she was so cute. Sam never approached her because he got caught up with Quinn and his quest for popularity. If he never gathered up that courage, would he even be back in Lima fighting for her love?Green met brown, as their eyes locked on each other. Sam knew the same thing was on her mind.

* * *

><p>" Mercedes, I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight and if you would like to skate with me" said Sam reaching out his hand.<p>

Mercedes put her hand in his and he slowly pulled her out on the ice. She couldn't believe this was happening again. It was like having daja vu. It was too perfect. Mercedes couldn't really make her accusations now, because she was focusing on trying not to fall face first on the ice. She held on to Sam with a vice like grip with both hands.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall 'Cedes" whispered Sam

She slowly let go of his arm and just held on to his hand. They glided across and around on the ice by themselves. Mercedes was even confident enough to let Sam twirl her. When the song was finished, Sam pulled her in close and held her as they stood in the center of the ice.

"This was all apart of your plan wasn't it?" muttered Mercedes

" What plan?" asked Sam, placing his chin on the top of her head

" To some how get me out on a date… I don't know how you did it though…" said Mercedes

" Is it working? " asked Sam.

Mercedes took a breath, trying to decide if she should tell him it was or not.

" This couldn't be a date though, you have a boyfriend… I'm just showing you how a good boyfriend should treat you " said Sam, " If I was your boyfriend, I would never ditch you. I will never stand you up. I'd give you all the attention and love that you need. I see you with him 'Cedes, you don't really smile when your with him. You grin and bare it, because you not happy, you're just okay. Our summer together was the happiest I ever been ever and I know it was the same for you. I want to go back to that- I want to continue that"

Mercedes stared up at him speechless, " Sam-"

" I know that you have a boyfriend, and that you stay with him for some moral reason. I don't expect a yes or no now, I just want you to know that I'm not going after you just to play games. Your not a trophy to me just to stay on a shelf after a couple of "coco babies". I want a life with you, the good the bad, struggling music artist, Best new artist Grammy, Gold and Platinum album sales,- everything"

Tears started to fill Mercedes eyes and Sam began to lean into her. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, ready to meet his lips. But all she felt was a soft kiss on her forehead. Tears fell as he pulled away

" Come on, let me take you home" said Sam.

**A/N:Oooop! Read and Review please! **


End file.
